


Ferb's Soliloquy

by Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious/pseuds/Supercalifragilistic_Expialidocious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferb brooding over his love for Isabella and Isabella's love for his brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferb's Soliloquy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I came up with when I realized that, despite having his name on the title card, Ferb is mostly a background character. I mean, I get that he doesn't talk much and that he's very much the tall, dark and handsome type, but I felt that he didn't get much attention. So this came up.

FERB'S JOURNAL

September 8th

She doesn't know what she does to me. I mean, she's my best friend, she shouldn't really do anything to me, and yet...

As the years have gone by, there are things about her I've come to notice, little nuances of hers that I've come to find amusing. Cute, even.

Like the way she walks. I'd never taken much notice before, but only recently has it come to my attention that she has a certain air about her when she walks. It's calm. It's confident. It's like she knows what she wants and she isn't afraid to do what needs to be done in order to get it.

And the way she smiles when she's happy and the way it's so infectious that it makes me want to smile right along with her.

And the way she fiddles with the hem of her dress or shirt when she's uncomfortable or nervous.

And the way she can't leave her hair alone when she's embarrassed.

And the way her hands go behind her back when she's flirty

She's absolutely beautiful...

Oh, who am I kidding?! It doesn't matter what happens, what I think, or how I feel! She will always love my brother!

She always has...

Everyone has.

And I've just been the quiet, block-headed Brit in the background that no one notices. Or would notice, even if their lives depended on it!. And to be completely honest, it hurts. I can't stand the fact that no one greets me in the mornings, or says good bye in the evening. 

If I were greeted by one single person everyday, it would make my day.

And if she were to greet me every morning...

I swear I wouldn't ask for anything more.

But I'm not kidding myself. I know for a fact that it' just wishful thinking. She doesn't notice me. She doesn't care about me. As much as I hate to say a word against her, she's just like all the others...

Blinded by the glory that is my little brother.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate him. He's my little brother, he's family and I love him, but...

He never gives me a chance. I never get a chance to put forth an idea for what we could do. Plus, I don't get any credit for helping to build any of the inventions. It's always "Great job Phineas!" or "That's a great idea, Phineas!"

Not "Nice work Ferb" or "Wow Ferb, nice job"

it's always Phineas, Phineas and more PHINEAS!! I mean, what about ME?! I helped build the damn thing!!!

And then there's the fact that he's just so DAMN OBLIVIOUS! I mean, he has her fawning over him for all hours of the day and nigh and he doesn't notice! It's ridiculous! He can tell who someone else likes, but when it comes to her, he says AND I QUOTE:

"I'm not sure she likes anyone Ferb. I mean, she hasn't flirted with anyone in all the time we've known her."

How BLOODY RIDICULOUS is THAT?!?! He's BLIND! And someday, he's going to hurt her, I know it. Someday, he's going to say something, a backhanded comment that is going to hurt her beyond his puny comprehension and...

And I just wish I had the guts to tell her that I'll always be here for her.

Whenever my brother says something REALLY idiotic, I will always be a shoulder that she can cry on. I hate to see her cry and I will do everything within my power to make sure she smiles again.

Because her smile is the one thing on this Earth that I never want to stop seeing.

Because I love her.

I love you Isabella.


End file.
